1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixing apparatus and more specifically, to a static mixing apparatus for mixing fluids and solid and having no moving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Countless designs of apparatus have been developed to mix solids and fluids with other fluids for purposes of manufacture, food processing, treatment of liquids, chemical processes and other applications. Many known mixers relied on mechanical moving parts to mix the various substances. Moving parts in a mixer require substantial energy input and are subject to maintenance problems, including wear and clogging restraints. Previous mechanical-type mixers have also not proven satisfactory for use for a wide range of fluids and under diverse conditions of temperature, pressure, and viscosity. Static mixers have been developed to overcome some of the problems associated with more mechanical mixers. Although the static mixer, of known types, have attained advantageous results over other types of mixing equipment, such as in the area of economy, these designs do not achieve maximum mixing efficiency in a highly economic manner.